Vie Sombre
by El Terrible Fizzy
Summary: A 700 yearold vampire is out looking for a distraction in his long life, so he visits a cathouse in search of a meal and he finds more than he's looking for a new playmate, someone to fill his nights with purpose. Eventual yaoi. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Well, I started this story the other night after reading "Interview with the Vampire" It's completely different though! Completely! Like there's nothing that even resembles that except a vampire and a little kid. That's it! At least I"m pretty sure that's it! The book just gave me an idea. Anyhow, within the first chapter you can't tell who the vampire is. Now onto the important stuff.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! This piece of text was written solely for my amusement and yours. The only things I own are Sam, Madam Claudia and the cathouse!

Warnings: Vampirism, language, cathouses, creepy Madames and a hints of pedophilia, but not really. Oh, there's some yaoi hints too, and eventually...oh dear there will be some yaoi.

* * *

_ Vie Sombre _or _Dark Life_  
I have been alive for almost a millennium, seven hundred years and counting. Most of the time I'm extremely bored. Through the centuries I've willed my vast bank accounts to fake identities, of which I assume. Since the invention of the Internet, my life is significantly easier. 

Tonight I've decided that I want to drink the blood of a child. You may think I'm a monster, and I am, but if you had the hunger like I do, you'd understand the sweet flavor of a child. Do not worry, I would not pluck your children from their beds. Most children have blood that is pure with their innocence, and innocence gives me a horrible stomach ache.

So, tonight I'm off to a most notorious whorehouse which caters to men with my particular taste. No, not vampires, but other men, boys even, you see why I've picked this particular whorehouse?

Dressed as a business man, I enter the building looking nervous. A young man, perhaps 15 smiles at me.

"Hi there! I'm Sam. Is this your first time?" I smiled, nervously still and nodded. Speaking I used a meek voice which was an extreme contradiction to my true nature.

"Um,yes. I-it's my first time, umm, wh-where do I go?" The young boy, Sam, with robust red hair and bright brown eyes winked at me and replied.

"You can follow me sir, do you have any idea of what you're looking for?"

"Umm do you just have a line-up or something?" He smiled again.

"Oh yes, why don't you just sit here and I'll send my boss in. She can help you." It would make sense that a woman would run this establishment, women are certainly smarter than men who haven't been alive for seven hundred years. The establishment was quite beautiful, demure even, elevator music playing in the background, no one would guess it was a whorehouse. Finally a slim woman appeared with Sam. Her hair was dark and it shone in the dim light.

"Hello, I'm Madam Claudia. Sam has told me you're not sure of what you're looking for. I"ve put some sample line-ups together for customers such as yourself." She smiled and pulled a rope. I smiled to myself as I sat there knowing I was never supposed to hear the gong she used to signal the men, of course my hearing is superior.

The first line up was of men ages 50 to 30, too old I told her. Most of them looked disappointed. Having been turned at age 19, I knew I looked young and beautiful, but my insides were blacker than obsidian. The next group of men were aged 18 to 25. I looked at Madam Claudia, secretly and unbeknownst to her I planted the thought of someone younger and she thought that's what she saw in my body language.

"Ah, I see, well we do have some younger than this, however, it will cost a little more."

"Money is no object, Madam." She nodded and sent the group of men from the room, then whispered to Sam to go get the young ones. She smiled at me and said,

"We get quite a few of your kind in here, but our boys like it, I promise you."

"Um thank you?" She smiled again and the door opened. I had found what I was looking for. Young ones from 5 to 17, and only one had caught my eye. He was little being hidden by a lithe 15 year-old with a braid. I stood and walked to the 15 year-old. He grinned at me.

"Like what you see mister?" I smiled into indigo eyes.

"Yes I do."

* * *

Okay, what did you think? If I get enough reviews I might think about typing up the next chapter of it all, by the way! Who do you think my illustrious vampire is? We'll see if you guess correctly. Until we meet again!  



	2. Chapter 2

well, I'm back. I'd like to say CONGRATULATIONS to Jumpy Monkey! you guessed right! Thanks so much for reading, I guess I'd like a few more reviews but beggers can't be choosers, I'll get what reviews i deserve! Thanks so much for reading and now onto another chapter of Vie Sombre...or Dark Life...

WARNINGS! PLEASE READ! Um, Vampirism, discussion about tricks previously turned by a child, vulgar language, (actually, I don't think it's that bad, but better to warn you right?)

* * *

last time... 

"Like what you see mister?" I smiled into indigo eyes.

* * *

"Yes I do." I bent to look at the child. He peeked out and his thoughts screamed. 

'_Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!' _I smiled at him and replied to his mind.

'_Do not fear little one, I won't hurt you.' _The fifteen year old was tense.

"Please mister, not him, he's little. He don't deserve it, please mister, I'll do anything for ya!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." Now, I knew that most of the boys there thought I was disgusting wanting their youngest one. But I didn't care, I could attend every one of their funerals in the coming years.

"Sam, take Mr. White to his room with little Quatre." Oh yes, that was right, Fred White was the pseudonym I'd picked for this little escapade. I didn't think I looked at all like a Fred, but humans never noticed, they're incredibly stupid. So I looked to my young prey and held out my hand. He put a chubby hand in my long thin one. We were both pale, my lack of sunlight, his fear. I could feel his little heart beating fast, and I could see his blood pumping through his veins. We followed Sam up the stairs, and I ended up carrying Quatre, that was his name, Quatre, because he tripped on the long pink shirt he was wearing. He must've cut himself, I could smell his blood. Oh, so intoxicating, but it was too pure.

Sam left us in a room, decorated for one's childish fantasies. He was sniffling by now.

"What's wrong little one?" He looked at me, tears falling down his chubby rosy cheeks.

"I don't wanna suck on it like it's a lollipop, I don't wanna hurt here," He put his hands on his tiny bottom. "No more!" Tears fell freely from his big aqua eyes. I knew now, I could not feed from him.

"Quatre, I want you to tell me something. Do you know what a vampire is?" I didn't know what prompted the question but the tiny boy nodded, his eyes shining with tears. "What are they?"

"They suck blood and can't go into the sunlight. My brother Duo told me, but mister they aren't real!" I smiled.

"Yes they are, come little one, I will teach you and I will take you from this place."

"But this thingy here keeps me from going, it's a shock collar." I having seen all I have, was utterly appalled. I licked my finger and put it to his golden slave collar. It fell to the ground.

"Come child." I held out my hand. He once again put his little one in mine. "Away we go." I pulled him up into my arms. His tiny ones twisted around my neck and he hid his face as I burst through the window. Quatre screamed. "Quiet, my child, look around, you are flying." He brought his golden head from my chest and gasped.

"Holy shit! Oops, I didn't meanta say it! It's just Duo says it all the time." I was highly amused.

"It's okay, child, look, here is my home." We landed on the terrace of my home. The child looked at the huge estate.

"Leapin' Lizzards, you gots a big house mister!" I put him down then kneeled to look him in the eye.

"My name is Trowa Barton, you may call me Trowa." He smiled

"Trowa, it's pretty like you, but how come you're so cold?" I smiled back at him.

"My body is dead, you can't possibly understand Quatre, but I'll teach you."

"Teach me? Will you teach me to read?" The excitement in his voice surprised me.

"Yes, I'll teach you your letters and your numbers and anything else."

"Oh Trowa! Thank you!" Quatre hugged me, his chubby warm body, warming my cold heart, just a little.Dawn would be coming in four hours. I would get the child fed and clothed, suddenly he cried out, interrupting my plan-making.

"What is it?"

"My Teddy! I forgot my teddy bear! And my blankie!" The child was distraught. I had no choice, I had to go back. So I took him to the kitchen, my house keeper was there.

"Quatre, this is Maddie. She's my housekeeper. She'll make you anything you'd like. I'll go get your things."

"Okay." He wiped his teary eyes and gave me a bright smile. "Thank you so much!" He grinned. Maddie looked to me and her mind reached for mine.

'_Sir, are you absolutely sure you should go back there?'_

'_They will not catch me. I am entirely too fast. I will get the items required!' _Then I spoke to the child.

"Quatre, you be good for Maddie while I'm out, and I just might get you a surprise one day." Aqua eyes widened and a gasp rang out, coming from Quatre's throat as I seemingly disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo what'd you think? Leave a review and I'll update, this is all pre-written in a black spiral notebook, all I've gotta do is type it up. Soooooooooo Until we meet again... 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter three. I hope you enjoy, the only warnings I have for this chapter are language, and a really sappy vampire. but you must realize that he's been alive for so long, this is all amusing to him! thank you reviewers! Love you all!

* * *

Flying was so much fun, I loved it, but I also loved giant cats, but I'll get to that later. Right now, I am hovering outside the window of the 15 year-old braided boy that protected Quatre. He was arguing with his roommate. Finally the roommate left and I discreetly knocked upon the window. He opened it. He was not scared at all.

"Shit, I could tell you were a vamp." I slid in through the window and he grinned at me.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, but secretly, I'm Shinigami." Hmm, Shinigami. The God of Death. Death and vampires had a very strange relationship. They hated us because they could not kill us, but we give them work. Strange isn't it?

"I assume then Death that you have what I've come for." Duo nodded and pointed to a tiny pallet that was incredibly mussed.

"They woke him up when you came. This is his favorite blanket, he calls it 'blankie' and this is his teddy bear." The bear was black with a red bow-tie.

"Cute." I felt a small smile curve my lips.

"I bought it for him when he first came here. He's an orphan like me. You're not like going to eat him are you?"

"Not yet. I'm going to teach him, and give him the choice."

"You won't fuck him until he's older right?"

"No, I give you my word Death, I will not force myself upon him in any way. The only way I will have intimate relations with him is if he initiates it." Duo smiled and I heard someone coming.

"My roommate, take care of him will ya? He's such a bastard." I smirked. I was hungry after all.

When the door opened I pounced upon the 16 year-old. His blood was tart and spicy, definitely not bad. I dropped Marco's dead body, for that was his name, and looked at Duo.

"Come visit us when you're finished here. I trust you can find him?"

"Oh yes. I packed him a bag with clothes. I also folded his blankie while you were feeding, good form by the way. Now go, Madam Claudia'll be here soon." I picked up my precious cargo and leaped back into the air.

* * *

Soon, I was back home, my stomach full, I'd been gone almost 2 hours. When I entered my home I heard the piano playing and I investigated. Maddie was teaching Quatre an old tune called 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.'

"Having fun?" I asked. Quatre looked up, then jumped up and ran to me. "I've got your things."

"Oh thank you!" Quatre hugged my legs and I handed him the teddy bear. "Teddy!" He hugged the bear tightly and I looked to Maddie.

'_Did he eat?'_ My mind touched hers.

'_Yes, he ate macaroni and cheese and a piece of cake I made the girls tonight'_

'_Thank you, that should be all for this evening.' _She nodded briefly and said goodnight to the both of us.

"Quatre, come I'll get you settled into a bedroom." He nodded and followed me closely. I opened up the biggest guest room I had and he gulped a little.

"Dis is all mine?" His pretty eyes were wide.

"Oh yes, the curtains are thick so you can sleep during the day and I can teach you during the night." He nodded. I helped him into bed, stripped the silk black comforter away so he could use his blanket and tucked him in with his teddy bear. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight little one. If you require the restroom during the day, it's right through that door okay? I'll leave the light on in there so you can see." Quatre nodded and his right thumb slid into his tiny rosebud mouth. I felt myself smiling again. He was absolutely adorable. I turned on the light before I went to crawl into my coffin.

I had gotten the mahogany box a lone while ago back in Europe, it seems the Americans didn't use coffins any longer. It's varnish was deep and beautiful. Maddie kept it dusted to a shine. It was lined with a deep red satin and my pillow was made of the same. But as I opened the lid, I remembered my other pets. I must inform them not to harm the child. My mind called out to them, there were four. All male, one African lion, one black panther, one black jaguar, and a mischievous white tiger. The four cates entered the room, I was sitting in a straight backed chair, that faced the bed. One by one they leaped into it.

'_Master?'_ Abendigo, the jaguar, the most loyal addressed me first.

"Please, there is a child, a boy child, his name is Quatre, please don't eat him. Or frighten him."

'_Can I gnaw on him a bit?'_ Talikai, the tiger asked.

"Definitely not." I grinned as they growled some and grumbled. Then they settled down in the King sized bed for sleep.

'_Morning Trowa'_ The cats chorused to men and I climbed inside my coffin.

Sleep came, it would turn extremely heavy, but I heard something before that time came. Sniffles is what I heard, the child. I opened the lid carefully and he stood there before it. An arm over his eyes, wiping away his tears, the chubby hand clutching his teddy bear. The other hand was dragging his blanket behind him.

"Quatre, you should be in bed."

" I can't sleep all by myself. C-can I sleep wif you?" I gaped at him, then nodded.

"Are you sure," I started, "there are no bathroom breaks and no night lights in here." It occurred to me briefly that he might be a bed wetter, but oh well, I could get one of those new fangled caskets that the Americans had. "You're sure?"

"Uh huh, I dun liketa sleep alone. I'll be good I promise." Aqua eyes pleaded with me. So I sat up and plucked him and his effects up from the floor. "It's pretty in here. Thank you Tro." I smiled.

"Lie down, sweetling, lie down." I pulled the lid closed and Quatre shuffled around a bit. I could see him in the blessed darkness. He was lying on my chest his head turned to the right with his thumb in his mouth.

"Night Tro." he said around the digit.

"Goodnight," and we slept.

* * *

Authors Notes: About the whole coffin/casket thing. They are not the same, if you know this then skip over this. well a coffin is the one that looks more like a human body, you know the larger at the top and smaller at the bottom and a casket is just like a rectangular shape. My brother told me this because he's a mortician. See, people in America do not use coffins any longer, Americans use caskets.

The second thing is about Quatre's thumbsucking. Yes...yes...I dunno why I put that in there, but I have a confession i still suck my thumb, i'm such a loser, but you know what...don't care what you think! please review! I'm a review whore!

Much Love and Until we meet again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! It's me! I've brought another chapter of the cuteness...and to Koku, it's not supposed to be that dark, it's supposed to be fluffy, so i guess i should of put a fluff warning. I was just inspired. So, i hope everyone likes it and I'll be trying to get over my writer's block for Untitled...Soo go ahead and read this damn thing...MUCH LOVE!

* * *

I awoke, there was a warm breath upon my neck. The child. Looking, I found him sleeping soundly, his teddy bear abandoned for my body. I was warm for the first time in centuries.

"Quatre, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

"Brefast?" He yawned. I smiled and opened up the coffin. The room was lit and the cats were lying on the bed. "Wowzers those are some big kitties!"

"They're no pussy cats Quatre, don't anger them." The child nodded gravely. "Talikai, come please." The white tiger jumped down and sniffed at Quatre. "Go ahead, you may pet him Quatre." Young hands ran through fur.

'_Eh, tell him to hop up, I'll give him a ride to the kitchen. I'm hungry!' _Talikai told me this his mental voice sounding very amused.

"Talikai wants to know if he can give you a ride to the kitchen."

"On his back?" I nodded and Quatre shook his head as if he were stunned. I picked him up and placed him on the tiger's back. "He's soft." I watched as Quatre and my pet tiger left the room. I followed silently making sure he didn't fall. Entering the kitchen Maddie scolded me. She held Quatre in her arms.

"What did you think you were doing? He's too young to be prancing around on one of your animals!"

Now you see, Maddie as a human. I had hired her mother a long time ago and Maddie had assumed her position. Maddie had grown up around me and she understood what it was for me to survive. She lived with her husband and two children in a cottage a mile away from my home.

"Tal was very careful. He's not hurt." I smiled as she sat Quatre down in a chair. Sighing she said.

"I've got breakfast ready for everyone. Here you are sir." She handed me a goblet filled with stale blood. I'm not a dusk person. I don't feel like hunting the first thing in the morning. She put a plate of eggs and bacon down for Quatre, I assumed she brought them from her home. Finally she put down four large bowls filled with meat cuts for my cats. Beautiful creatures. As I drank I watched Quatre eat his eggs and bacon.

"This is good Maddie." Such a kind personality my Quatre had. When he had finished I took him by the hand.

"It's time for you to learn some new things."

"I know the alphabet!" He recited it in song for me and I felt myself smile at him.

"Good, good. Now let's learn to write them.

* * *

So I taught him and taught him. He learned to read and he loved it. My Quatre loved to read. He started reading the young children's books that Maddie had brought over. Each one was gone within the week.

"More! I wanna read!" He was also quite demanding at times. By the time he turned six he had almost every book lying around the house read. "Trowa, I don't have any books."

"I'm sorry young one. Would you like to go out this evening? I'll get you a hot chocolate with marshmallow creme and nutmeg, just like you like." He'd grown so much that he also needed to take a trip to the tailor and this I told him. "Besides, today we must go meet the tailor. You've outgrown most of your clothes." He agreed of course, he jumped at the chance to do anything with me.

"I want to wear clothes like you Trowa!" I did have a penchant for the old fashions. He saw me wear them all the time. He grinned as I picked him up. "Trowa, what does blood taste like?" I looked at him as we flew.

"To you it would taste metallic and coppery. To me it's sweet and savory."

"Oh, can you eat food like me?"

"No, I have no digestive system." Quatre 'ohed.' "Well, here we are." We entered the shop and the tailor smiled. He was a vampire, as am I.

"Lord Barton." I had come for this same tailor for a hundred years or so. He was younger than I though, maybe four-hundred. "Welcome." he said.

"Hello Louis. My ward and I require a new wardrobe."

"The old fashions as always Lord Barton and the child?"

"The same. I am after all his idol." Quatre nodded and snuggled close to me. The other vampire who looked like he was turned in his forties nodded.

"I will require measurements for the child." Quatre gripped my hand.

"Don't worry little one. He's just going to measure you for some clothes. I'll be right here." He nodded slightly.

"Hello there, what's your name?" The vampire smiled at him and Quatre replied sheepishly.

"Quatre Winner."

"A fine name. My name is Louis. I'm just going to put this tape around you. Now can you tell me how old you are?" The vampire put his measuring tape around Quatre.

"I'm six." Louis smiled and finished his measurements. "Trowa, can I get a new book tonight? Please! Please! Please!" His eyes pleaded with mine.

"Oh Quatre, I suppose. Let's work some more on grammar though. What do you think?"

"Okay."

"I may even let you order some off of the internet." His eyes got extremely wide and he shrieked.

"HOORAY! Oh I love you Trowa!" the words filled me with a strange warmth. Six months I've had this child and in six months he's become the most important thing to me. I've become used to feeling a body against mine in the twilight.

Finally Louis began showing us what he had in his store. You see, in addition to getting Quatre some new clothes, I was throwing a party in the coming month and I wanted to look my best. Quatre too, of course. For that he needed a tuxedo, one from the old days though. So we looked and looked. I decided he needed some play clothes too, so after the shop I planned to go to a Super Wal-Mart. I picked up a small jacket with long tails in the back and said.

"Quatre what do you think of this one." I looked to where he was, but he had curled up in a chair with a magazine. Little boys didn't find pleasure in shopping I decided, so I took care of it myself. I paid Louis and took Quatre's hand.

"Trowa, is the government really in that bad of a shape?"

"It does not apply to us Quatre. You will always be taken care of. Always." He nodded his blond head and giggled as we took to the air.

* * *

Author's notes!

There's something about a 700+ year-old vampire shopping at a Wal Mart that just amuses me! Et toi? (and you?) No! I decided that everyone shops at Wal-mart so why not Trowa! and sorry to my peeps that work at K-Mart...Love ya Heather!

NEXT TIME ON_ VIE SOMBRE:_

Trowa and Quatre at Walmart and some guests show up before the party! can you guess who? LOVE YOU AND UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

I think I lied in the chapter before...the party is not this chapter, this is the Adventures in Wal-Mart chapter...and some guests arrive before the party...Enjoy and please review!

* * *

He sat in the cart reading a book I'd randomly picked up for him. One book I'm sure I would be buying. I was looking around the children's section and I picked up some khakis, white shirts, denims and t-shirts. I also picked out a pair of loafers and tennis shoes. I was browsing aimlessly when Quatre looked up at me, eyes wide. "Trowa, this is not a good book."

"Hm?" I looked at him, there were tears in his bright eyes.

"T-they k-k-killed a vampire! I don't want to read this." He threw it down and it hit the floor with a 'thwap'.

"Quatre." I picked the book up. Indeed it was a book about vampire slayers. "You must respect the property of others. We'll just put it back." I was highly amused at myself! I did not lose my patience. I couldn't! He was just too sweet. "What do you think about a movie? You haven't watched much television." He shook his head.

"No thanks."

"A video-game then?" He smiled and shook his head negatively. "Hm, I suppose you want to get another book," He beamed brightly. "See I know you all to well, little one." He giggled. An older woman passed us by.

"Ah, he looks so sweet. How old is he?" I smiled and ruffed his golden locks.

"He's six."

"He looks so bright, well have a good night you two." The woman clearly thought I was his father, or brother. In a way, it was true, I was keeping him like a son.

"Trowa I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"Yes, little one." I headed to the check-out line. His big blue eyes began to droop. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Aw, the little guy is tuckered out isn't he? It's awful late fro him to be out of bed though." The woman made her comments as she rang up my items. Lying came very easily to me, so I said.

"He's got an aversion to sunlight, so he sleeps during the day." the woman looked confused but just nodded. She helped put the sacks into my cart and I moved to the foyer. I collected the four bags in one hand and the elderly man there smiled at the child who was snoozing. I nodded to him and left the Wal-Mart. Quickly I took to the air, no one even saw me.

* * *

It was three nights before my party, Quatre was curled up in the library with 'A Tale of Two Cities" and Webster's dictionary. He was very cross with me when he found out that I had a library, I just thought he was a mite young for those books. However, even though he was cross with me, he still slept in my coffin, I just got a little silent treatment. That irked me, so I apologized and he forgave me. I wanted to see him, I would be going out soon so I used my mind to call to him.

'_Quatre, come to the living room, please, quickly_' It should have taken him ten seconds when he was running, which he usually does. He did not come. I stood and walked towards the foyer.

"So you've taken to caring for human children Barton?" A very familiar, missed voice asked me.

"Heero, you're back."

"Indeed, and who is this?" He stepped into my view, holding a limp Quatre in his hands.

"You haven't touched him have you?" I was nervous, I knew Heero was ruthless, he wouldn't hesitate to harm a child if he were hungry.

"Only to catch him." Heero placed the boy in my arms.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Isn't he a bit young for this?"

"Wufei!" The Chinese vampire, stepped beside Heero. "I did not know you two were traveling together." They smiled and Wufei nodded to the child.

"Who's this morsel?" Wufei's eyes were hungry.

"You shall not touch him, he's mine, my student." Heero raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm teaching him.

* * *

Yes...it's beautiful isn't it? Next chapter should be the party, i need to expand on it just a little...I hope you enjoyed and Until we meet again! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I lied again...well i said "should" but no...this is a short interlude before the party, i still have to expand on the damn thing...i started skool so i have to focus a lot of attention there...plus i've had writer's block and wanna hear the kicker...this story was pre-written in a notebook...but i hate to type something from paper to word doc...it takes me forever..i can belt out ten pages free thought in twenty minutes...but it takes me twenty minutes to type two pages that i have previously written..it sucks...sorry...i apologize...and i'll work on the party as soon as i can!

* * *

After I put Quatre in the master bedroom with the cats, my friends and I retired to the parlor. 

"Well," Heero started. "What is his name and where on earth did you find him?" I smiled, it was strange. Ever since Quatre came into my life, I smiled more.

"His name is Quatre, he's six and I found him in a whorehouse. Remarkably, he was being protected by a Shinigami."

"Interesting." Wufei murmured. Heero nodded in agreement with their Chinese friend.

"I am assuming you two have heard about my party?" Heero smirked. "I'm glad you're here now, I've been wanting to catch up."

"Now we want to catch up, you're housing a human." It seemed as if they were highly amused by my pet. "How, pray tell, are you going to keep him safe at this party?"

"I'm never letting him out of my sight. Besides, it's rude to eat the child of one's host." The two nodded. "I am one of the oldest. Most over a millennium have went to sleep sans Millardo and Master Treize." Treize was a 15 hundred year old vampire who had created the three of us. The topic switched once more when Wufei asked.

"Tell us more about him, he's beautiful for a child his age."

"I do not know much more, I just wanted the blood of a child. So I went to a whorehouse and picked him out. He told me he didn't want to be there anymore so I took him."

"Hm, and you say a Shinigami was there." Heero started pacing. "I want to meet this God of Death. Which whorehouse was it?"

"I'll give you directions later, Quatre is coming."

"How do you know?" Wufei was intrigued.

"Kenji is brining him." As if on cue, we heard the shriek of Quatre's giggles. The child entered the room on the back of the black panther.

"Who are you?" He looked at Heero and Wufei then looked at me."

"Quatre, manners." Maddie entered the room from almost nowhere with a trolley. She had three flutes of blood for us vampires and a sippy cup of chocolate milk for Quatre.

"Thank you Maddie." I dismissed her and the three of us got back to catching up. Quatre climbed into my lap with his cup. I ran my fingers through his pale hair, I could hear him almost purr. His eyes looked at me, I could tell he wanted his book.

"Do you want your book?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be good." I smiled and looked at Wufei who had been absently looking at pages.

"Wufei, if you would be so kind, Quatre would like the book back."

"Yes, of course. Here you are Quatre, I saved your page and I'm anxious to know what you make of the book." Quatre grinned. I set him on the floor and he and Wufei got into a discussion. I looked to Heero.

"Have you seen Treize lately?" Heero shook his head.

"No, but I can't wait to see him. It's been so long. Your little one is so bright. It's been so long since Wufei has been so animated, you know how he loves books." I nodded, in fact the library was there for Wufei. He and Heero were like my brothers. Heero shook his head. "I still can't believe it, they had him in a whorehouse. He is very young."

"Yes, but he's an orphan, so the Shinigami told me, a perfect candidate to be my ward, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, and how is it living with a mortal."

"I'm enjoying teaching him." I looked to Quatre who was listening intently to something Wufei was saying.

"By the way, do you still have our old caskets? Ours will be arriving tomorrow." I nodded, I had kept their caskets, in fact they were in the room next to mine.

"I take it you're ready for bed?" He nodded and commented on how I was always able to read his thoughts. I stood. "Quatre, bedtime." He looked at me then looked back at Wufei.

"Sorry, Mr. Wufei, I have to go to bed." Wufei nodded and looked extremely surprised when Quatre gave him a big hug. "Thank you, you've taught me so much."

"You, are very welcome. We'll speak more tomorrow night." Quatre nodded and ran to my side.

"I'm ready to go to bed Trowa." He held up his arms and I picked him up.

"Follow me." I led them upstairs to the suite of rooms their caskets were in. "Here we are, we'll be in the master bedroom."

"Does he sleep with you? In your coffin?" I nodded and left them agape.

* * *

Don't throw tomatoes at me...all of this is unbetad...if anyone is interested...e-mail me...eh? Please? I'll give you a spot in my closet! or my snowglobe! love yas! Until we meet again

/makes Wolf Pack sign/ Wolf Pack is back causing mass distruction!


	7. Chapter 7

SO...I'm sorry for not updating since Nam...but I was waiting on my beta and she never got back to me...i wonder if she died...anyhow...It's been almost a month so i decided that I would just go ahead and post it unbetaed...i've done that with everything else i have written...so...here's the next chappy of Vie Sombre, I love this story...i just wish i had the imagination to write more...sorry guys...as for anyother stories i have...god i haven't written in them for so long...i'll try to get some updates for everything else...i hope this tides you over...the party really sucks..but I can't write...so...you know... I love you all and remember...condoms are good things...kisses!

* * *

"Trowa, I absolutely adore your toy. He looks absolutely delicious." A 500-year old vampiress, Dorothy Catalonia smiled at Quatre. He was being held by Wufei, who he'd become fond of. They were talking with Master Treize. I had missed my master, I hadn't seen him in 134 years.

"I agree, he's lovely." Another vampiress joined us. Relena Peacecraft was her name.

"I'm sorry, he's off limits." Relena smiled at me and asked as politely as possible for her nosy self.

"I'm curious to the reason you're keeping a human child." She looked at me with a strange eye. As the question was a challenge. I replied nonchalantly.

"I wanted a child to drink. He was too pure to drink or be left in a whorehouse, I brought him home to teach him."

"Ah, Heero told me that he sleeps with you too, in your coffin."

"Is that a problem?" I challenged her right back. She lowered her eyes and whispered.

"Forgive me my lord." I nodded and she and Dorothy scurried away. I mingled with my guests, making sure I had spoken to everyone. I was in a conversation about keeping my fortunes when a group of young vampires approached me. By young I mean that they were children, ranging in physical ages of 5-10. They looked at me with their beautiful eternal child's eyes and asked.

"Sir Trowa, may we play with Quatre? We've all eaten and we aren't hungry at all. We don't want him to feel left out of our games. Please?" The ring-leader popped out her lower lip in a puppy pout. I nodded and replied.

"Please ask him, I'm sure he would be delighted to play with you." The shouted and ran towards my Chinese friend and Quatre. I called out to Talikai who was sitting with the rest of the cats on cushions in the south corner of the room. I told him to keep an eye on Quatre, which I knew he would. I watched Quatre agreed with the children and slid off Wufei's lap. As the children left the room I went to my master.

"Treize."

"Trowa, how have you been? I have not gotten to speak with you yet on this night." He touched my cheek as I kneeled before him.

"I am well master, what do you think of him?" He smiled and his glance shot to Wufei.

"A delightful child! Wufei informed me that you found him in a whorehouse? Very nice find. He loves you so much, every other sentence I think perhaps has your name in it." I nodded, Quatre had told me on numerous occasions that he loved me. I talked with my master for almost and hour, catching up on each-other's lives.

At 2:30 Quatre came to me and told me that he was tired. I always went to bed with him at three, but today he'd had a lot of excitement.

"Would you like to read something before turning in?"

"Will you tell me a story! Please Trowa! Please!"

"Sure, I'll tell you a story." How could I resist? He hugged me and I picked him up. "Excuse me, Treize, I'm going to put Quatre to bed."

"I understand." So I took him up to our room. Hmmm, strange when did Istart calling it that? Well he didrefuse to sleep elsewhere.

"Trowa, a lot of your friends called me beautiful, is it true?"

"Oh yes Quatre. You are beautiful. Now lie down and listen." So I told him the story about how I met Treize, he fell asleep ten minutes into the story, his thumb in his mouth and teddy bear clutched under one arm.

* * *

I realize that I've mentioned the thing about Quatre in a whorehouse like eight gatrillion times...but when Trowa refers to it...it's because he's still horrified that Quatre was there...anyhow...i don't know where the frack this thing is going...but when i figure it out...i dunno...back to the repition...i like repition..if you don't...don't read this story anymore...okay? Kisses all...Until we meet again! 


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings my pretty birdies...it's been a while hasn't it? I'm back..causin' mass destruction...it's five years later in the world..let's see what Quatre and Trowa are up too...thanks for reviewing all of those who did!

* * *

!5 Years Later!

Eleven year old Quatre was running through the courtyard chasing our new panther cub. Kenji had been old when Quatre had come to live with me and now had passed on. When I had told my dear Quatre, he sobbed for hours, I held him tight and rocked him until he'd quieted. I had told him.

"We canget another pet, a dog perhaps. All little boys like dogs."

"No! I want a new panther! I'll name him Phantom." And so that is what happened. Now I'm watching him. He's grown even more beautiful as these last years have passed. Perhaps he's only beautiful to me because he's alive, because I want to suck his tiny body dry of it's life's fluid. I didn't want to think about the possibility of that so I jumped down and swept him up into my arms. He shrieked with laughter and threw his arms around my neck.

"Trowa! How was your dinner?" I smiled as I picked up the cub and entered the house.

"It was good and what did you have?"

"Noodles and cheese. Maddie taught me how to make it." I chuckled.

"Good now you won't keep crackers in bed and get crumbs all over." He giggled. Yes, he still slept with me, inside my coffin. He was quite a slip of a boy and was not but a feather upon my chest. I sat him down and sat in a chair with a newspaper. There was silence, then he spoke.

"I missed you while you were gone. Guess what?"

"Hm?" He was sitting at my feet, holding Phantom in his lap, petting him like a kitten.

"I got a letter from Wufei. He wrote that he, Heero and a special guest are coming within the week."

"Really, I bet you're excited. You can argue with him again." His lips formed the smallest pout, he was adorable.

"It's not my fault that he's wrong. Anyhow my new books will arrive tomorrow!" He was still obsessed with reading. I looked at him and noticed that he was worrying his lower lip. From experience, I know he wants to ask me a question that could possibly embarrass him.

"Quatre, what is it?"

"Um, well-" his voice cracked. I laughed outright. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry little one, it's just been so long since I've been where you are." He crawled into my lap.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Resting his head on my shoulder he looked up.

"Well, it means your body is changing and that you're becoming a man." He pondered his for a few minutes before saying.

"I think I read something about it when I was nine." His smooth forehead creased in thought and I tweaked his nose.

"You've read so much it's all run together." We sat there just watching the cub gnaw on a rag doll. Quatre started toying with my hair then, I knew he was going to ask another question.

"Trowa? Do you ever want to bite me?" Damn, I'd been trying to prepare myself for this question, but what do you say? I tried my best.

"Oh Quatre, I don't want you to be afraid," I started, "but occasionally when you're naughty." he giggled.

"Can I tell you a secret? Sometimes I want you to, but I know that it wouldn't be a good idea, I don't want to be eleven forever."

"You're smarter than most eleven year olds."

"Yeah, but there's so much I don't know. Ooh! I want to start taking violin lessons! I'll teach myself, please!" This was definitely new, he'd never expressed an interest like this, but I would indulge him.

"Of course you can. I'll see if I can get an instructor to come from six to seven or seven to eight."

"But that's so early! You won't even be awake."

"I know, but I doubt I can get anyone to come out any later than that. You know how humans are."

"Trowa, I'm human." I shook my head and he giggled.

"Normal humans." He hugged me and snuggled close.

"Thank you so much! I wonder who Wufei and Heero are bringing. Think it's Treize?"

"No, Treize has been upset since Wufei's rejected him once again, he's gone to sleep for a few years. He's bored."

"Are you bored?"

"I could never be bored with you around."

* * *

By the time Heero and Wufei were due to arrive on Friday, Quatre had read through the books he'd ordered. I was flipping through one of them in the library when their scent caught my nose. Heero and Wufei's scents were strong and the other was so familiar I couldn't place it. I stood and walked to the banister that over looked the foyer from the hallway. I jumped over the side and strode to the door, throwing it open.

"Are you guys freaking insane! Oh! Hello there, how have you been?" Duo Maxwell, the Shinigami from the whorehouse.

"What the hell is he doing here? What is the meaning of this?" Heero smiled.

"I went to the place and found him, but he decided that he wanted to run from me. I just caught him."

"Trowa? Is that them? Who is it?" I opened the door further, Quatre was at the base of the staircase, the two looked at each other for the first time in years.

"God Que." Duo started, "Look how big you've gotten."

"Huh?" He moved from the base step to my side. "D-duo?" The braided Shinigami kneeled and they hugged. Quatre looked at him and wiped his eyes. "You look the same, you've barely changed at all."

"I know, I'm a God of Death."

"Oh my, A Shinigami?" Duo nodded and Quatre hugged him again.

"How have you been Que?"

"Good, I'm going to start violin lessons next week. Come on, I want to show you the house!" He pulled Duo off on an impromptu tour. I just stared after them.

"Don't worry Trowa, he doesn't want to take the boy. He just wanted to see him. He's quite remarkable." Heero smirked.

"Spill it, you of all the vampires I know cannot stand the Shinigami's." I stared Heero down and Wufei started cracking up laughing.

"Let's just say Heero and Duo have had a few run-ins and Heero's gotten the best of him."

"Hmm, sleeping with a Shinigami, how's that?" Heero's eyes were half glazed.

"The best sex ever." I shook my head and tilted my head to listen after Quatre. "Don't be so nervous Trowa, he's safe with Duo."

"It's not Duo I'm worried about. It's me."

"Why's that?" Wufei asked idly hanging up his cloak.

"He's starting puberty."

* * *

I've realized that i write A LOT of freaking dialouge...i think I'd be better off as a screenwriter...or a playwright...oh well..this is my favourite hobby, and i really do try my best...besides i like dialouge...

You all almost didn't get this update from me..I've been battling my insecurity like whoa these last couple weeks, I posted a story in 13x5 over on Livejournal and asked a highly admired author to read it in exchange for a vote. Let's just say she didn't like it so well...and i rejected anything that had to do with writing: paper, pens, pencils, typewriters, keyboards...Frightening isn't it? Well people kept telling me i was stupid...so here i am once again with another chapter of Vie Sombre...it could quite possibly be my favourite story...until we meet again

Reviews are Sweet Like Candy...people who review are even sweeter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Hey Hey! It's me...Fat ALBERT!...no it's not...It's ETF back with another update! it took me a while for this..but i'm actually pleased with this one! I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all those that have reviewed!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend Tony, he says he loves this story and has encouraged me to write more! Love ya babe!

* * *

Quatre was a chatterbox that night as we settled down for bed. "It's so good to see Duo again! I missed him a lot! Oh Trowa! Isn't it exciting?" He snuggled close to my chest.

"I'm glad you're happy." he smiled and slipped his thumb in his mouth. It was his security. "Will you ever stop that?" He shook his head. I chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy then."

"Mm, Tro. I love you." He fell into a deep sleep, sprawled across my chest. As the morning started to drag me into unconsciousness, I remember my last thoughts were of how Quatre would be grown up just a little more.

These images haunted my dreams that day.

Much to my dismay, when I awoke; Quatre was still sleeping. I needed to get out of the confined space. I shifted and he groaned.

"I don't wanna get up."

"Just let me up then little one." he nuzzled my neck. I froze and took a deep breath, not for the oxygen, but for the calming properties.

"Did you dream Trowa?" His blue eyes were glazed with sleep. I lied straight to his beautiful face.

"No, now move." He shifted slightly to the side and I got up as quickly as I could. He shifted into the space I'd left and curled up. "Beautiful." I whispered and softly closed the box.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now Duo?" Quatre looked to the Shinigami who was stuffing his face. I was full, my friends and I had gorged ourselves on account of our reunion, as was custom. 

"I may just hang with Heero, he's pretty cool. So's Wufei if he wasn't so stuck up." Duo smiled as Wufei got angry and restrained himself in front of Quatre.

"You'll have to come visit me more often! That's okay isn't it Trowa?" I nodded. I tuned out their chatter and started to gaze at the paintings on the wall. They were some of my most prized possessions. They were the portraits painted of myself when I was living. Ones of my family, that I have long forgotten except for oil on a canvas. There's only one who I dare to remember and that is Catherine. My dear sister Catherine, she was the one who begged for my change. Originally Treize's second in command, Lady Une, had taken my darling sister, I was only an infant. Apparently she watched me as I grew and upon meeting Treize she begged him to turn me. My master then plotted to meet me and whereupon I immediately decided that at 19 I should live in this world forever. Until recently I'd been seriously considering my choice, and then I met Quatre.

Oh my sister you say, what happened to Catherine? Well, she and I lived together for years. She was very overprotective. Two hundred years ago, she and the Lady decided to sleep on. She asked me to come with her. I told her I'd like to live upon my own. I do not think I am doing a bad job of it either.

"Trowa! TROWA!" My name was being called. I looked in the direction I was being summoned from. It was Quatre, he was leaning over me. "Trowa? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Quatre, I'm sorry." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "What is it you want?"

"Duo wants to know if he can take me out." What! Who was this Shinigami to think he can take my Quatre out! What is this? Quatre could see my subtle stiffness. " If you don't want me to go, I won't. I'll be fine at home. It's just I haven't been out in a while and I haven't seen Duo in years and..." I stopped his filibuster, I knew what he was doing, he was going to guilt me into letting him go.

"Hush now and go. Have fun with him."

"I will!" His eyes sparkled into mine and he hugged me. "Thank you so much Trowa!" and with that they were gone.

* * *

I was restless, I had nothing I needed to do and nothing I felt like doing. I sat in the solarium and pet Phantom, the little cub was missing Quatre. I suppose I missed him as well. I looked up as I heard Wufei enter the room. 

"Wufei." I said, he smiled.

"Trowa, what's wrong?" He sat down by me and reached over to pet the panther cub. I smiled as the little cat purred.

"Nothing. I am fine Wufei. What about you? You're looking quite lost."

"I suppose I miss him." I rose an eyebrow as I looked at him. He sighed and smiled softly. "He always told me when he went to sleep that I would miss him, but that I'd be the only one who could find him." He was talking about Treize. I knew my master had long loved his Chinese 'son'. I had always thought that the two would end up in each other's arms. It seems as if I was right.

"Go find him then." I suggested. Wufei's eyes grew wide.

"I cannot do that, after all, I am the one who's pushed him into his sleep. I've rejected him solidly for three hundred years! He'd never take me now." I sighed, foolish Wufei.

"Go find him and see what he says."

* * *

I was alone again. Wufei was long gone, on his quest to find Treize. He'd left as soon as he could. Unused to such solitude I began to pace. It was getting late in the night, the sun would be breaking over the horizon soon. Where were they? 

'_Master? Why are you so tense?_' Talikai strode into the room, his large jaws spread in a yawn. I smiled at him and patted him as he nuzzled my side.

"I miss my little one." The tiger chuckled.

'_I didn't think you were serious about him, I thought you'd kill him within a year or so, but you haven't, does this mean you could possibly love him?_'

"I don't know how it could be. He's human, he can 'love' me, but me love him? Is it possible? I am a vampire, cold and ruthless, I kill his kind every night for sustenance."

' _You love him_.' With that the tiger walked away from me. Apparently that was the end of the conversation. If I was in love with the boy, would that love fade or grow stronger as he continued to age. Would I grow tired of my lovely Quatre? I could've hit myself for even suggesting it. Never, I would never tire of him, never get bored, never let him go.

He would remain mine, forever.

* * *

So...what did you think? Comments are sweet like candy! People who comment are even sweeter! Love ya all and until we meet again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again my birdies... I'm terribly sorry that I'm so slow updating..it's just that I've recently begun this obsession with Vam Slash and I haven't been very inspired lately...I'm sorry to the person that might be dead for me taking for freaking ever...it's rigoddamndiculous i know...So...here's the next chapter of Vie Sombre...

and just because it hasn't been done in awhile...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

They returned late in the morning, Heero barely made it in before the sun rose. I know because I had been watching for them. I could feel the sun's early rays burning my skin as I stood beside the window. I watched as Duo threw his coat over Heero and they burst in the house. I moved to them and helped Heero up. 

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Heero growled at me and I tipped up his chin. The whole left side of his face was burnt off. "What kept you out so long?" I asked him shaking him a little.

"They were having so much fun, I just wanted to watch the smile light up his beautiful face." I looked over to Duo who was shaking. He was on his knees and he looked almost worried.

"What are you worried about? You won't die in the sunlight." I snapped at him. Heero grabbed my throat.

"Do not presume to raise your voice at him. This was my fault." Did he care for Duo? For more than sex?

"You should sleep your wounds off my brother. I will talk to you when the Night comes." He released me and walked to Duo. The Shinigami looked up and I saw the affection in Heero's face. Duo reached out and Heero took his hand to pull him to his feet.

"Goodnight Trowa." Heero said as he brushed past me, Duo's hand still placed in his own. I swivelled to see them tromp up the stairs, whispering mentally I could tell, I would not intrude.

"Trowa. Why don't you like Duo?" Quatre's soft voice came from my side. There was a look in his eyes that I didn't care for.

"You know the history between the Vampires and the Shinigami." I ground out through clenched teeth. He smiled softly.

"I do, but Heero and Duo don't fit the profile of either."

"I can't say you're wrong there. Come little one, you must be tired." He nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily. I smiled softly. He held out his arms and I picked him up. "Did you have fun, little one?"

"Lots, but I wished you were there. Why didn't you come?"

"I was thinking my dear one. I would not have been much fun." He crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"You're always fun Trowa, but I got a lot of new stuff. I can't wait to show you tonight." I nodded and climbed the stairs. He was already asleep by the time I climbed inside the coffin with him in my arms.

* * *

Night fell once more. I felt a hand twisted in my hair and warm breath on my neck. Bloodlust shot through my gut. He lived with me, he knew of my malice, but he retained his innocence. I sighed lightly and he snuggled closer to me. My mind wandered to the previous night and the events that occurred: Wufei was gone, Heero was angry with me, Duo, I didn't even think of him, why should I?

For Quatre.

I had to think about the Shinigami, he would be a permanent fixture in my life, if I turned Quatre. If, really, I would have to turn him. He would hate me if I turned him out when he was old enough. His education was sufficient, far beyond what they taught in schools today, but his social skills, they were for mingling with vampires and other demons of the night. Truly I was grooming him, grooming him to become a true child of the night. He muttered something in his sleep and I turned to look at him. His features were flawless. I reached up and brought his hand out of my hair. He opened his eyes, there was no sleep in them. He had been awake for some time.

"Trowa?" He whispered in the darkness.

"Yes my little one?" He smiled a bit.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He shifted a little and I looked away from his searching eyes. "Please tell me what you're thinking about." I let my hand reach out and touch his face.

"Our future my sweet."

* * *

I'm sad to say that this fic is winding down. I'm getting to the point of ending...I believe the next chapter will skip some years...i hope i haven't done too badly with this...

Reviews are food for the fat girl! Until we meet again!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. Yeah. It's Been Forever. I just got a review on this the other day from someone saying they'd love to see it updated. I'm so sorrry that I haven't been around. It's just I've become obsessed with Vam like whoa. But This is a new chapter and you will enjoy it because i said so.

Four Years Have Passed.

* * *

Haunting music floated through the house from the music room. I was still in bed, but the haunting lull of Quatre's playing pulled me into consciousness. It had only been a mere four years, but he had mastered the violin like he'd been playing from infancy. I smiled softly and rose from my coffin. Quatre had grown so much bigger in the last four years, yet he remained quite small. His features had filled out and he'd started working on developing a little muscle. I taught him a few things I remembered from my days in the circus, which is another story completely. 

I found him in the music room, standing. His eyes were closed as he played the mournful tune. Once he finished I gave him the proper applause then asked.

"Why don't you play something cheerful? It doesn't suit you to be so sad." He smiled brightly and sat his instrument down.

"I guess it just suits the house. It's very dark here."

"I thought you liked it dark."

"I do." He smiled and hugged me. "Duo and Heero are coming, are we going to do something special? We always do." I nodded and he giggled.

"What shall we do this time? It's your choice." He pulled away from me and started pacing. "Well?"

"I don't know. There are so many choices! I know what Duo and I would like to do, but you and Heero are completely different matters."

"It matters not to us, little one. We only wish to make you happy." He crinkled his nose.

"I hate it when you say that. I want you to have fun too! You deserve it old man!" He giggled and came back over to hug me. This I allowed. I inhaled his fresh human scent. My old body stirred and I disliked it. "I really don't like it when you say that."

"Dully noted, little one." He smacked my arm and broke away from me to pick up his violin.

"I want to practice for a bit more, is that okay?"

"Perfect, you know I love to hear you play." So I sat in a chair in the corner. He lifted his violin and this time the tune was more cheery and more Quatre. I watched him and he knew it. He'd become acutely aware of my eyes. I was starting to look at him in more than a fatherly way, and I felt disgusting for it. I would've talked to Wufei about it, but he was still holed up somewhere with Treize. Perhaps Heero would know what I should do. I hoped so, it was becoming difficult for me to look at him without wanting to sink my teeth into his pretty little neck.

* * *

Heero however knew nothing more than I did. We were sitting in the foyer, waiting for Quatre and Duo to come down when I asked him what I should do.

"I don't know Trowa. It's your choice, if you want him have him. If you don't want him, leave him as he is." I frowned at this. I couldn't just _take_ him. He would have to want me too. It would be too hard of a decision to make for a 15 year old. He was yet but a child.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and let myself collapse into one of the chairs in the room.

"Don't worry about it now my friend, worry about it later, we're supposed to have fun tonight." I looked at him, he was smiling slightly.

"He's really changed you, hasn't he?" Heero nodded slightly. "Perhaps it's for the better."

"Quatre has changed you too, you just haven't noticed it yet. Here they come." Duo and Quatre came waltzing down the stairs, both in their finest club clothes. Duo wore a pair of leather pants that I'll never know how he got into and a laced up purple shirt, his dark hair swinging behind him a braid. Eyeliner graced his amethyst eyes. I must admit, he was beautiful.

However, he was only an ember compared to my Quatre. He wasn't as flamboyant with his attire, but he was so much more beautiful. Or perhaps I was biased. Dark jeans graced his slim hips and a black t-shirt covered his torso and shoulders, some random band name scrawled across it. He too, wore eyeliner, not that he needed it. My mouth wanted to water, my body wanted to taste him, but I stamped out my thoughts when Duo spoke.

"Are you two really sure that we should take him clubbing, he's still a minor." Duo was concerned more about taking Quatre to a human club than I was. I knew he'd be safe. I wouldn't let him out of my sight.

"I'll be fine, Duo. Trowa won't let me out of his sight." See, he knew me so well.

* * *

So. That was that. Comments are recommended. Thanks for reading i love everyone that reviews and you get Quatre and Trowa cookies if you comment. I can't promise when the next piece of this will be out, but i haven't abandonned it yet! 

Over and Out.


End file.
